micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Username
You have the freedom to pick any name you desire, however this wiki does have''' a few policies about user names or "screen names"' that you are obliged to observe. Because you effectively login to the whole of wikia.com when you log into micronations.wikia.com, both Fandom and MicroNations Fandom may offer limits upon your user name. This article concentrates only on the micronations.wikia.com policies. Additional limitations may be placed on you by the broader Fandom Terms of Use. Wait a minute, what are usernames for? Your username is attached to all your edits when you're logged in to this wiki and throughout all of wikia.com. This is partly for accountability reasons, but it's also helpful from a copyright perspective; if someone wants to use your contributions in a way not allowed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA) they can ask on your talk page. This also encourages people to give the appropriate credit to authors and your username is used to give that credit. Picking a username The best username is typically a long standing Internet pen name or a new name that you use only for editing wikis hosted by Wikia.org. Please pick a user name that helps us write an encyclopaedia. That means picking a name that you're comfortable writing under. But it also means picking a name that others are comfortable seeing and collaborating with. Remember a controversial name may affect other users' perspective on your own credibility or viewpoint. Additionally, MicroNations Fandom is accessed and edited world-wide (and also linked to other language versions of this wiki) so take care to avoid anything that might cause offence to someone from a different culture, belief or ethnic group. Real names We highly discourage the use of your real name, or more correctly; your legal name. Because this makes a contributor more vulnerable to issues such as harassment. You should consider the benefits and drawbacks of making significant contributions under your real name, especially if you plan on editing or discussing potentially controversial subjects or subjects of a high edit rate on MicroNations Fandom. Username capitalisation MicroNations Fandom usernames are case sensitive and the first letter of your username will be capitalised when you create an account. This means if you register as '"undefined"' your username will display on MicroNations Fandom as '"Undefined". What can you do about problematic usernames? If you notice someone whose username is inappropriate, please ask them on their message wall to change their username. If they don't seem to respond, contact an admin, and if it appears that their name is inappropriate, they will be blocked indefinitely. If a username was obviously chosen in bad faith, or if a username is so problematic that it should never appear in article histories (e.g. a very offensive username), then admins may block it on sight. Inappropriate usernames Fairly or unfairly, the line between acceptable and unacceptable user names is often drawn by those who find the username inappropriate, not by the creator of the name. Please don't try to find this line. Inappropriate usernames will be blocked. The types of username we do not allow are detailed in the following sections. Misleading usernames Misleading usernames are to be avoided. Deliberate attempts to create confusion with your user name will almost certainly be met with a severe block. These include though aren't limited to: * Names that can be confused with other contributors. * Names of well-known living or recently deceased people unless you '''are that person. If you are, say so on your user page. * Names that are extremely lengthy. * Names with a confusing use of letters that look similar in sans-serif fonts. That is, the letters capital i and lower case L, and the numeral 1 look exactly the same (I/l/1) in certain fonts, as do upper/lower case O and the numeral 0 (O/o/0). This should be taken into account, and creative use of one in place of the other (I where L would be expected and vice versa) is discouraged, given its past misuse. See Wikipedia's Doppelganger account page for more information. * Names that include commonly used Wikia software or MicroNations Fandom community terms, or imply an official position on this wiki. Prohibited username components include, but are not limited to, words resembling the following: :*"Custodian", "Administrator", "Admin", "System operator", "Sysop", "Moderator", or any other name which implies an official role or role greater than that of a standard user. :* "Rollback" or "Revert", "Edit war", "POV", etc. :* "Delete", "Upload", "Pagemove", "Redirect", or other editing processes or abstractions. :* "Vandal", "Spammer", "Troll", or other names that may give the impression that you intend to cause trouble. :* "Bot", "Robot", "Script", "Initialise", "Automated", "Daemon", etc., unless the name is intended as a designated bot account. Names that imply bot accounts may be blocked, and the user may be requested to contact an administrator to confirm that the account is indeed a bot account. :* Any visible toolbar buttons, namespaces, or other technical terms which may be confusing to inexperienced users or otherwise imply a capacity different than that of a normal user. Disruptive and offensive usernames Disruptive usernames include outright trolling or personal attacks, include profanities or otherwise show a clear intent to disrupt editing on this wiki. Offensive usernames are usernames that offend other contributors, making harmonious editing difficult or impossible. These include, though not limited to: * Usernames that promote or imply hatred or violence. * Usernames that are recognised as slurs or insults. * Usernames that refer to symbols of hatred, including historical figures or events that are widely associated with such. * Usernames that refer to or imply sexual acts, including slang, innuendo, and double entendre. * Usernames that refer to or allude to reproductive or excretory functions of the body. * Usernames that promote or refer to violent real-world actions (e.g terrorism, organised crime). * Usernames mentioning or referring to illnesses, disabilities, or conditions. * Usernames that contain profanity, obscenities, or other potentially offensive language. This includes non-English languages. * Usernames which consist primarily of the name of a belief figure. Usernames that are clearly expressions of faith are discouraged, however considered allowed unless disruptive. Should a username not be clear as to the motive, it may be reviewed. * Usernames that promote a controversial or potentially inflammatory point of view. * Misspellings or spellings of any of the types of names listed above with "creative substitutions". Spam in the username We do not tolerate names which obviously attempt to sell a product or service, or even those which appear to do so. If your user name is that of a website address, email address, company, religious group, non-profitable organisation or any other sort of formalised organisation or incorporation, it will be deleted and you will likely be infinitely banned. Non-English usernames There is no requirement for usernames to be in English. In fact, contributors may use usernames that do not emply the Latin alphabet. Bear in mind, however, that this wiki is an English language wiki and most non-Latin languages may not display correctly in all browsers. You may need to perform some additional tasks to help make your name accessible to those who are used to the Latin alphabet. Bear in mind, however, that this wiki is an English language wiki and most non-Latin languages may not display correctly in all browsers. You may need to perform some additional tasks to help make your name accessible to those who are used to the Latin alphabet. * On your user page, please include a Latin alphabet transliteration of your username. A good place for this transliteration is in the "real name" line of the user page masthead. This will make your username appear in the alphabet of your choice, but the "aka" line be in the Latin alphabet. * Your signature should also have a Latin transliteration somewhere in it. You can include it so that it is visible at all times. But you're not obliged to do so. You may find it better to include it as alternate text, so that only a mouseover reveals the Latin alphabet version of your name. Using multiple accounts Having multiple accounts is strictly forbidden, unless of course, you are an administrator, VSTF, or a Fandom Staff member. If you have been blocked from editing for any reason, and you attempt to circumvent that block through the clandestine or "sneaky" use of another account, you will immediately receive a lifetime block on any and all accounts you are using. We have zero tolerance for sock puppetry.